User blog:A Five Star Dining Experience/Brandon Lopez
Brandon Lopez is a transcendent human being; having a personal dimension within him that dwells infinite knowledge and power, he essentially omnipotent. Appearance Brandon Lopez has the appearance of a human being. His race is Dominican; he has brown skin with brown eyes and black short curly hair. Brandon does not have a main attire, nor does he tend to wear any superhero or villain costumes that people wear when they acquire superpowers, or as Brandon referred to them as "silly ass outfits." He prefers to wear ordinary human clothes; one of his well-known attire is a white hoodie with black pants and converses. Background Personality Brandon considers being an amoral person; someone who is unconcerned with the rightness or wrongness of things, making him extremely unpredictable. Even though he see's himself that way, onlookers see him as "evil incarnate" due to the inhumanly heinous acts he does; he sees humans as mere ants, crushing and scraping them beneath his foot, and compared to an average human emotion towards said ants, he does it without a care in the world. Brandon's mouth is as big as his power; it can be said that he is an extremely cocky person, strictly believing that everybody is under him because of the power he possesses. Brandon prefers to "troll" with his food before he chews it and spits it out to teach the person a lesson on who's the "top dog." When in a fictional reality, like Star Wars, Supernatural, DC, etc. Brandon tends to break the 4th wall since he does not belong in any of those realities, and the fact that he originated in a reality that created these verses. Due to Brandon's "immature" personality, people tend to underestimate him and think that he isn't the sharpest tool in the shed; what they not know is that Brandon's mind works on a formless scale, transcending intelligence, reason or thought, resulting in very intelligent beings, as well as alien minds having immense difficulty understanding him at times, which can end with having themselves look like they're not the sharpest tool in the shed; this also results in complete immunity to any psychic or mental influence. Oh yeah, and the guy's a major pervert too. *Formless Mind *Absolute Wisdom **Omnicompetence *Tactical Genius **Tactical GeniusPsychological Combat **Absolute Charisma **Absolute Wits *Trickster *4th Wall Awareness *Unpredictability *Morality Transcendence **Apprehension Immunity *Perversion Empowerment Lifestyle After Brandon gained his inner world powers, he wished to gain Hypercompetence instead of simply wishing for fame and fortune, so he can slowly gain those 2 things by amazing talent in most, if not, all fields; with his enhanced (and still growing) he massively exceeded community college, which caught eyes of many ivy colleges, which he accepted all of their offers; and with that, he completely blew projects, unanswered equations, etc. out of the water, which completely stunned professors and scientists alike. Brandon then began to enter into politics, having the thought of being president; with his enhanced charisma and intelligence, he because of that, he transcended both fame and fortune to a point he was and is considered to be "the greatest human in the world" the Prime alpha of the human race, making him the king of humans, for short. Brandon considers himself to be a mass traveler; an adventurer per se. Since Brandon has wished and been granted Freedom, he is unbound to any verse, he is able to freely teleport to any reality or series by will, an "omniverse walker" if you will. Brandon's favorite verse to tamper with is the Marvel-verse, which he resides in most of the time. In many of the verses Brandon's in, he would cause wide (WIP) Power: Boundless Inner World Brandon's Inner World is the source of his transcendent powers, it is soul bound to him making it impossible to remove. It is run and guarded by an alter ego of the user, which is basically why the entity took the form of Brandon, in a slightly different appearance. The alter ego serves as a divided mind; due to its omniscience, it indicates Brandon on what routes, actions, and decisions would fit best for him; granting Brandon a form of omnicompetence, and wisdom on an absolute scale, as well as instilling knowledge to his brain to what he wants and needs to know, granting him inherent omniscience. The inner world is a self-created source, owing its existence to no one, not even the true omnipotent. The source is one of a kind, is only self-created for a user that is "worthy enough" sort to speak, for it to serve; and that user is Brandon. It has been in Brandon's brain and spirit since his existence sprouted in his mother's stomach, it will always be. Essential powers: *Jungian Archetype Mimicry: The Ego **Divided Mind *Power Anchoring **Soul Anchoring *Reincarnation **Absolute Immortality *Psychic Feedback **Tormentor **Mind Imprisonment *Spiritual Perfection Skillset Tier: Low''' 8-B | 6-A | Unknown (via HAX) '''Attack Potency: '''High 8-C | High 6-A (amped with aura) | Unknown (via HAX) '''Speed: '''Hypersonic | Relativistic (amped with aura) '''Attack Speed: Hypersonic | Relativistic | Infinite (via Timestop) | Combat Speed: Hypersonic | Relativistic | Reaction Speed: FTL+ | Travel Speed: 'Hypersonic | Relativistic 'Lifting Strength: 'Class 100 | Unknown (with telekinesis) 'Striking Strength: 'Large Building Class | Multi-Continent Class (amped with aura) | Multi-Galactic Class+ (with Spiritual Katana) 'Durability: Multi-City Block level | Multi-Continent Level (amped with aura) | Regeneration makes him extremely hard to kill Stamina: 'Infinite 'Range: 'Standard Melee Range | Thousands of kilometers (telekinesis) | Interplanetary (with beams and projectiles) | Irrelevant (with "The Silence") Standard Equipment: Hands, Aura, Telekinesis 'Intelligence: Inherent Omniscience (instantly receiving knowledge from the inner world) Powers and Abilities Fantasy World Enforcement - Brandon Lopez's main power is enforcing the laws and attributes of his inner world to the real world. By doing this, he is able to achieve supernatural feats by rejecting aspects of reality as if it was complete fantasy. He can obtain flight by simply rejecting gravity, or have a supernatural condition by rejecting his physical limitations. Strategy Manipulation - Because of Brandon's access to infinite knowledge, he has insight into, and can manipulate plans, strategies, tactics, doctrines, etc. With this, he is able to control, change, and influence endless streams of plans, control all interconnected goals and actions, decide the dominant tactics and set into motion an unstoppable strategy or plot. Aura Manipulation - Aura, is the life energy produced inside of Brandon, which he is able to freely manipulate in various ways. Brandon is a master at controlling aura, enabling his use of the power itself to expand greatly in a diversity of techniques. His main techniques are emitting beams and projectiles, infusing his aura into objects, and constructing things out of the aura, Life-Force Weapons; such as a bow & arrow, bladed weapons, armor etc. Since of the vastness of power, these two examples barely scratch the surface of the other things he could do with this versatile power. It has also been said from the entity itself that Brandon's life energy reserves are infinite, allowing Brandon to use up as much of his aura as he likes, which can potentially result in massive amounts of power when used defensively or offensively. Techniques Muladhara '- Just because Brandon's hands are in his pockets most of the time, doesn't necessarily imply that they are useless. When in the mood to fend for himself, Brandon can amp a body part or his physical condition to insane levels by coating himself with aura; both his speed and strength are increased to where even some superpowered beings would have immense trouble keeping up. Stacking with an increased physical condition, Brandon has immense knowledge on hand to hand combat from instilled knowledge of the arts. Combined with his reality rejection technique, he is able to perform hand to hand feats that are considered impossible through the eyes of the most skillful masters. 'Transmute - As an example of Brandon's skill on his manipulation of his aura, he is able to convert it to any form of matter, element or energy he desires. Other than manipulating his chosen energy, he can also mix as multiple types at once as well. Due to being comprised of spiritual power, the energies that Brandon can manipulate are far stronger than their usual counterparts. Brandon's most used and notable type of energy is Blitz '-' 'This attack is simple, yet devastating power. It is where Brandon fires a beam of aura concentrated energy from his fingers, the beam itself isn't a normal beam. This beam is able to shift and redirect the attack, alter their effect on the target and phasing through objects or bouncing off surfaces at very odd angles with unfollowable speed, which would immensely confuse yet hit the target. This attack used a lot by Brandon himself, making it amazing in range attacks. 'Gift of Focused Will '- The aura Brandon manipulates is metaphysical in nature, the supernatural properties it contains lets him control the physical effect it has on himself, an object, or a person which can affect the environment. In retrospect, this type of manipulation allows Brandon to have telekinesis, as well as the many variations of it. 'Spiritual Katana '- Brandon Lopez is able to construct a very powerful blade-like weapon in the form of a katana, made through his life-force. The katana itself has supernatural properties since the energies made from it is completely unique in the real world. Since the katana itself is made out of energy and the fact that energy itself does not have weight, Brandon is able to swing and move the weapon with absolute freedom and grace. Brandon has been training with this weapon in secret, he had trained so well, that he was able to reach to supernatural levels, easily beating the most skilled swordsmen in his presence. One of the techniques Brandon is able to use with the katana is that he is able to fire powerful blasts/beams of spirit energy, causing massive damage. While Brandon is masterfully skilled with this, he rarely uses it. 'Intel Strip: - Brandon is able to gain any information about a person, object, place, skillset, etc. through the inner world's omniscient guidance. For combat-related situations, this art of attaining knowledge is potent enough for Brandon to instantly learn his enemies future, it's many paths, their probabilities, and the one that will be realized at a 100% certainty, making Brandon an impossibility to be caught of guard. Eyes of God: '- As a form of killing intent, Brandon can use a stare which enables his victim to catch a glimpse of a formless void of absolute madness and uncertainty which is his mind; which causes the victim to go into an extreme mental breakdown which would most likely result in death. 'The Flow of Chance: - As a sub to Brandon's power in manipulating strategies, Brandon can manipulate the victories of himself and as well as his opponents, changing the tide towards an enemy's chances in winning and create a result that works in Brandon's favor. Brandon skill with this technique is so great, that he is able to manipulate an infinite number of possibilities and ways of doing things. He is able to create and change his own pathways to ensure victory, making him win any conflict. For enemies, he can kill pathways through unstoppable plots. Absolute Serenity: - By rejecting time, Brandon is able to move through it frozen, which makes him capable of performing instantaneous movements. Potential Reversal: - As a reflex, Brandon can regenerate from anything by negating the event to where he was harmed. This form of regeneration is powerful enough for Brandon to be able to resurrect from death since he can simply negate the event on where he dies. Essentials Body Supremacy - Brandon is able to completely negate his physical limits to where he has full control of his body, fully aware that his body is a mere "fantasy" nothing but a plaything of the mind. With this, he has complete control of the movements and functions of his muscles, bones, veins, etc. being able to move with remarkable grace, athletic and acrobatic skill. Granting him an expert level of a Supernatural Condition Coincidence Resistance - By rejecting the aspect of coincidence, Brandon is able to fight as well as defeat his opponents without having fate being an ignorance of him. With this, he is completely immune to users with any level of probability manipulation or any form of it. He is also immune to users of meta luck or meta combat since those two powers are not only an aspect of luck but an aspect of plot armor, which Brandon's immunity to coincidence is a counter to. Empathic Summoning (All-Star) - Is able to summon All-Star through conscious thoughts and instinct. All-Star also protects Brandon automatically from harm that deems great. 'Brandon Lopez's Materialized Guardian' All-Star Stats Tier'' ''- Unknown Attack Potency - Unknown Speed -'' Massively FTL+ 'Lifting Strength' '' ''- Unknown 'Striking Strength' - Unknown 'Durability' - Irrelevant 'Stamina' - Irrelevant 'Range' - Irrelevant 'Intelligence' - Constantly Increasing Standard Equipment - Fists Weaknesses - None All-Star is Brandon Lopez's Materialized Guardian. There are two modes All-Star has: one, is where Brandon controls the guardian by will through conscious thoughts, and Autopilot, where the guardian would seem to have a mind of its own, and is able to free roam with infinite range on where it can go, taking orders from Brandon himself, and doing things to protect and serve it's caster automatically through instinct. '''Powers and Abilities' Subjective Reality - All-Stars main power is manipulating the border between the inner world and the outer. Turning one into the other, and blurring the border between them. It allows All-Star to bring anything into existence including impossible things. Other than bringing things to reality, he can utilize the impossibilities of the inner world to defy logic and reason, in reality, making this guardian an absolute force to be reckoned with. Paradox Manipulation - By manipulating the border of fantasy and reality, All-star surpasses the laws of reality, logic and common sense. Allowing All-Star to perform feats that are considered to be impossible to onlookers, yet it is genuinely a simple task for All-Star. Such as slapping around cosmic forces or concepts like a 6th grade bully in a kindergarten playground. Indeterminacy - All-Stars power is incalculable, making it beyond all concepts of scaling and definition. Its skillful manipulation of the boundary of the inner world and outer makes All-Star a horrifying entity of uncertainty in power and strength. Techniques: Est Infernum Desuper '- Given to its name, All-Star is able to control and utilize celestial bodies with frightening precision for combat purposes, from small to large; such as asteroids, planets, stars, solar systems, galaxies, universes, etc. The last thing you need, is a full-blown universe chucked at you. 'Lies are Reality - By the will of Brandon, All-Star is able to create Illusions of absolute power through warping reality under the opponents noses by shifting fantasy to reality. Void Step - All-Star is able to teleport anywhere any place and any time it needs to. He can also teleport to metaphysical places, such as Heaven, Hell, your dreams, inside a heart, inside thoughts, or inside people. The Conjuring of Rituals - As a sub to All-Stars subjective reality, it can summon absolutely anything from the inner world. Genesis - Also a sub to Subjective Reality, All-Star can bring any tool, material, or entity created in the inner world from Brandon's imagination. Sweet Dreams '- This is an ultimate technique for both Brandon and All-Star. This is when All-Star materializes the inner world into reality. Once the outer world is taken over by Brandon's mind, it has nothing else to do but accept its new lord. '''Essential: ' Absolute Unarmed Combat - All Intelligence Infinitium - Because of All-Star's constant intelligence increasing (mainly from learning things instantly) its sentience seems to become more "human-like" to Brandon' favor, and will potentially begin sharing personality traits with him; knowing what he wants to do without him asking, which could make the guardian somewhat of a "soul brother" of Brandon than just a guardian. Omnicompetence - When All-Star is in autopilot mode, it knows how to settle any situation or problem and win it; no matter the obstacle. Organic Constructs - All-Star is able to shift his body parts organically to any weapon or item it wants. As an added bonus, It can also shift its size as well. Speed Combat - All-Star is able to fight as well as combo punch at ludicrously fast levels, making it virtually impossible to follow, let alone go hand to hand with the guardian. His speed is said to be so fast, that he distorts the space-time continuum. Ultimate Intangibility - All-Star is able to touch things without being touched himself since he All-Star exists in the inner world, not the outer. '''Feats Every time All-Star cracks its knuckles, reality quakes in fear. All-Star once took two universes and merged them into boxing gloves for it to use. Single handily lifted the Burj Khalifa (largest tower in the world) and chucked it to the moon. Once teleported inside a man's head and punched through his skull from the inside. Created Weapons These almighty tools of offense were made from Brandon's imagination, making them transcendent in logic and reason, as well as power. The Silence - The Silence is an extremely powerful spear; its range is boundless and can hit anyone from anywhere, basically making it omnipresent in an attack. All Brandon has to do is think of a person, entity, or thing he wants to hit and throw in any direction. The spear is absolute in an attack, and its completely unperceivable, making it impossible to dodge, let alone block. The spear strikes with the utmost intention to kill, once this spear gets you, you're long gone. This spear was considered by Brandon to be "The greatest assassination tool ever." Omnipresential Attack Unperceivable Attacks Absolute Attack Conceptual Attacks One Hit Kill Last Words - This gun right here, makes Dirty Harry's revolver look like chump change. This gun has the power to kill anything; be it human, cosmic, conceptual, god, there is no limit to this gun. The bullets from this powerhouse can pierce through anything, no matter what it is, making it best pistol ever created. Absolute Piercing Unrestricted Murdering Summons With Meta Summoning, Brandon is able to summon countless things to either aid him in battle or to completely decimate things, leaving nothing left. Black Sun - Black Sun is a sun made up of Spiritual Flames; these flames are eternal and cannot be dowsed out until Black Sun disappears. The flames are so hot, that it can burn anything to Nonexistence, leaving no dust behind. It is been said the flames can even burn out hellfire, Yikes! Nonexistence Dark Fire Attacks Spiritual Flame Ultimate Burning Tuzdum, The Unwanted Child of God - This servant is a mixture of a god and a demon, making it unimaginably powerful; transcending, gods, demons, angels, etc. This servant can be seen as a lab experiment gone wrong, with the mixture of beauty and disgust, its presence is rather unnatural. Tuzdum can manipulate the holiest and unholiest of forces, slapping away transcendent beings with a gesture, this entity is light and darkness incarnate. Divine-Demonic Physiology Nigh Omnipotence Unnatural Presence Nekuzar - Nekuzar is the lord of all death and darkness leaving despair at his wake. He is a true immortal that cannot be put down, by all means; the only way Nekuzar would be stopped is by the will of Brandon alone. Nekuzar can summon countless undead beings; he is also able to control any entity or being he kills, meaning that if he kills someone, he can raise it back to the living and turn it into his subordinate. Death Transcendency Primordial Darkness Manipulation Absolute Immortality Roaches (Evolved) - These particular roaches originated from the Terraformars verse; they are able to superiorly adapt to any situation or enemy, making them virtually impossible to destroy. Since their creatures are personally summoned by Brandon, they are deemed to be far more upgraded than their original counterparts. Superior Adaptation Knowledge Replication/Instant Learning Dual Impregnability/Perpetual Consciousness Supernatural Survivability Hive Mind Ability Imprinting Limitations *The best way to defeat Brandon is by erasing him from existence. *Brandon tends to slack around a lot since he is fully aware of his power. Trivia *When Brandon is erased from existence, he will be reincarnated in another body. To be honest here, this form is where you stop trying to even kill the dude; even if you did in some PIS way, he will always come back in another body no matter what; and if he does, he'll probably go to where you're residing at and beat the piss out of you for having the audacity to do so. Quotes "Moral Law is an invention of mankind for the disenfranchisement of the powerful in favor of the weak. Historical law subverts it at every turn. A moral view can never be proven right or wrong by any ultimate test. A man falling dead in a duel is not thought thereby to be proven in error to his views. His very involvement in such trial gives evidence of a new and broader view. The willingness of the principals to forgo further argument as the triviality which in fact is and to petition directly the chambers of historical absolute clearly indicates how little moment the divergences thereof. Mans's vanity may well approach the infinite in capacity but his knowledge remains imperfect and however much he comes to value his judgments ultimately he must submit them before a higher court. I, myself, have no such special pleading. My considerations of equity and rectitude and moral right rendered void and without warrant, and here are my views of the litigants despised; Decisions of life and death, of what shall be and what shall not, beggar all question of right. In elections of these magnitudes are all lesser ones subsumed, moral, spiritual, natural." "What did I tell you about chatting shit, dickhead?" "She committed suicide by putting her extremities down the garbage disposal-first one arm and then, kind of miraculously if you think about it, the other arm." "Morons are not Morons because they're Morons, but because they keep putting themselves, fucking retards, deliberately into moronic situations." "Show me somebody who really knows what irony means and I'll show you a bullshit artist." "God, it's colder than the nipple on a witch's tit." "When he kneels at other times and prays or meditates or tries to achieve a Big-Picture spiritual understanding of God as he can understand Him, he feels nothing - not nothing, but '''Nothing', an edgeless blankness that somehow feels worse than the sort of unconsidered atheism he came in with."'' "Hang me upside-down and fuck me in both ears. You actually did something somewhat innovative for once at my attendance." "Go wild." "That is, statistically, easier for low-IQ people to kick in an addiction than it is for high-IQ people...That boring activities become, perversely, much less boring if you concentrate intently on them." "But then last September the rockets came. Them fucking rockets. You people obviously couldn't adjust to the bastards." "Her singing is still going absolutely nowhere, it's like listening to Phillip Glass on Quaaludes. "No matter how smart you thought you were, you are actually way less smart than that." "He's so full of himself he could've shit limbs." "So yo then man, what's your story?" "Certain sincerely devout and spiritually advanced people believe that the God of their understanding helps them find parking spaces and gives them advice on Mass - or lottery numbers. Heh." "You must be pretty fucking dumb for not gaining even the slightest of an epiphany during that time lapse you just received." "Monasteries are a good thing for America, they help keep the homosexuals off the streets." "She can paint herself red, hang on a wall and whistle, I don't give a shit. "It all comes down, as it must, to the desires of individual men. Oh, and women too, of course, bless their empty little heads." "They hide, I seek." Gallery The void 2016 poster06-1.jpg|''You don't belong here....'' Brandon2.png|''"Clearly, you have forgotten who the fuck I am"'' Brandon.jpg|''"Say that again........You cocky little shit........"'' Brandon4.jpg israfil_by_hfesbra-d86msyr.jpg|The Entity a5e278b98ed12814ee1ded9c2fd2e821--falling-down-stay-cool.jpg 36535e784da2df5a7e96d3d2ce9c0962--ero-guro-dark-anime.jpg|''Unsettling....'' 5a85fb615c3db067d7e76234c616024d--dark-anime-anime-couples.jpg|"oops" mig.jpeg|''Intimidation'' 5dcf49d4d3fa9f4c3ac075a2e8780303--mob-x-reigen-mob-psycho--shigeo.jpg|''Almighty Presence'' 8ca98acff7ef739ee30d9f43360b4e12--psy-milk.jpg|''Ready'' ae06d850d8e7453e89ef2724f6231ca2--danger-doll.jpg cad0c5fb38e54cd853f2ee0c250af41a.jpg|''Lingering'' .....gif|..... 26354fb0ce692d691a7dd4d5e080e8d0.jpg|''Eyes of God'' c45b1dc2ba9131d3a5f7e59c72c53391.jpg r1WHG0.jpg|''A planet casually being destroyed. Nothing new.'' planet-exploding-46229-1920x1080.jpg|''Guess who was here?'' igor-staritsin-matte08.jpg|''Nothing but a playground'' aerials___2000_by_cosmicspark-d9xgzvh.jpg|''Spiritual Obliteration'' Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet